


Freckles

by lilymae92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymae92/pseuds/lilymae92





	Freckles

Dean was sitting at the dining room table, reading over some local supernatural lore. It had been a hard week on the three of them… team free will. Cas was tucked up in Dean’s bed, having chided about how it was the best bed in the house, and it wasn’t fair that Dean got to hog it. Dean, of course, only gave half of an attempt to fight over the matter, honestly just glad Cas was going to stay.

It was hard on the angel… the process of falling. Dean knew it had to be. The slow siphon away from the power source he had relied on for millennia… He could only imagine what that was like.

Sighing, he flipped the book he was skimming through shut, pushing back his chair and starting for his room. He’d check on Cas, maybe see if he needed some food, a drink… something. Cas was playing with the loose strings that were coming off of the blanket he was tucked under, speaking as he sensed the other man enter the room, “I’m not hungry, Dean.”

The man in the doorway frowned, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and turn back to face the other, “Cas… if you’re going to be human, you’re going to need to start acting human. And that includes eating, even if you don’t feel like it.”

Cas peeked up, jaw set as he looked over the man’s face. He didn’t want food, though… His hands lowered to the bed, eyes searching the forest green orbs before his, “I don’t want food right now…”

Dean simply stared back, not really feeling like having an argument. Instead, his eyes skimmed along Castiel’s face, Cas’ eyes doing much of the same back. It was a few long moments before Cas whispered, “You have two new freckles since last week…”

That made Dean stare harder, brows furrowing slightly, “Wh-what?” What did his freckles have to do with anything?

Cas simply nodded, looking back to the sheets and snuggling the blankets over his shoulders, “Now you have 217.”


End file.
